Garden District
The Garden District is a district in Wellington Wells that has become the residental area for Wastrels, left untouched by civilised society since the War. It is the first district that the player visits in Act I during Arthur's story. The Garden District differs from Hamlyn Village and the Parade District in that there is no Joy here and the entire district is in severe disrepair and is practically falling apart. Islands * Barrow Holm (Specific to Act l) * Eel Pie Holm * Lud's Holm * Ravensholm History The Garden District was originally the rural part of Wellington Wells, responsible for the majority of the city's food production. The Garden District suffered major damage from German bombing raids during World War II and the German invasions of 1942 and 1943 caused further damage, leaving large parts of the Garden District in ruins. After the end of the German Occupation, the Garden District was neglected by the Executive Committee while the rest of the city rebuilt and redeveloped itself. Over time thanks to Joy, the Garden District was largely forgotten by the Wellies and eventually became known as something of a mysterious, almost mythical land, located beyond the heavily guarded bridges leading to it. Given its status of being largely forgotten by the government, the Garden District was left to rot and decay. Combined with its relative remoteness and isolation, the Garden District became a dumping ground for the outcasts and rejects of society: those who wouldn't or couldn't take Joy or otherwise threatened to remind the city of its traumatic past. Facing violent (and deadly) persecution, these people were forced to flee out into exile in the Garden District, becoming Wastrels. Left to fend for themselves, the Wastrels took over whatever houses or buildings that still remained standing and tried to eke out a desperate existence amid the filth, misery, and isolation of the Garden District. Overview The Garden District in 1964 is in many ways a wasteland, with no functional infrastructure aside from the occasional Water Pump. The entire district consists of small hamlets, villages and towns made up of bombed-out, ruined and decaying buildings, surrounded by vast open fields covered by overgrown vegetation. With the collapse of domestic food production and the end of foreign trade, the Garden District is suffering from an ever-worsening food crisis and there is less and less food available every day. Whereas Hamlyn Village and the Parade District still have limited amounts of food left to sustain themselves on, the Garden District is already in the midst of an all-out famine, with people being forced to forage and scavenge for anything edible to avoid starvation. The Garden District contains much less food for the player to find and a lot of it is rotten. As if that wasn't bad enough, the Garden District (Lud's Holm specifically) is being ravaged by a rabies-like Plague that some suspect has arisen thanks to Haworth Labs contaminating the groundwater with chemical waste. The Plague causes those infected by it to suffer a gradual degeneration and breakdown of mental functions until the disease drives them to rabidly attack, harm and kill anyone in the vicinity, spreading the infection. These Plague Wastrels dread bright light and will emerge en masse from their hiding spots at night, making it extremely dangerous to travel around Lud's Holm at night. Amid all of these negatives, there are still some positive features to the Garden District; any and all conformity rules associated with Joy (Joy Doctors, Downer Detectors, Headmistresses, TV Spankers and Revolvers) are completely absent here, allowing for much greater freedom of movement. In addition to that, all water found here is clean and pure from Joy and there are also occasional shelters for the player to use as places of refuge. Lastly, certain resources, such as Rose of Gilead Petals, Rowan Berries, Blue Currants, Bee Trees, and other plant-based resources like Branches are much more common here. Conformity In order to conform in this district, the player must wear any of the following outfits: * Torn Suit * Padded Suit (Arthur and Ollie only) * Reinforced Padded Suit (Arthur and Ollie only) * Sergeant's No. 2 Service Dress Wearing anything else will raise suspicion from NPCs and eventually cause them to become hostile. The Military Suit is only available to Ollie Starkey (and to Arthur Hastings through a sidequest). Inhabitants Wastrels The Garden District is inhabited by Wastrels; the outcasts and rejects of society. Having gone off Joy has ravaged their minds and left them as burnt-out husks that spend their days roaming around the derelict streets, talking to themselves and others with excessive pessimism coming through, scavenging and foraging or trying to socialize with other, among other things. Headboys Alongside the Wastrels, the Garden District also houses a quasi-criminal gang known as the Headboys who are based in an old German bunker on Barrow Holm. The Headboys patrol the streets at night and enforce a curfew similar to the one in Hamlyn Village, and will attack anyone caught outdoors at night. Soldiers The Garden District is also home to the Home Army, a remnant of the old British armed forces that were once stationed in the city. The Home Army is situated exclusively on Ravensholm, in the Victory Memorial Camp and thanks to a combination of heavy Joy use and possible abuse of Strange Alcohol, the Home Army soldiers have descended into a delusional state of patriotism, where, despite being well over 60 years of age, they continue on with their "duty" of defending the city from the Germans. These uniform-wearing lunatics live a strange militarized lifestyle within the camp, conducting daily training regimens, drills, combat exercises, maintenance duties and other tasks. Home Army soldiers react with violent mania to any unauthorized trespassers caught on Ravensholm, (which is to say, anyone besides General Byng and Sally Boyle who is not wearing a military uniform). Witches During Act ll and lll, Witches will inhabit the grasslands of the Garden District, they are only found inhabiting graveyards. Witches are also encountered during The Night Watch mode. Secret Society Lastly, strange behavior has been reported among the wastrels on Lud's Holm, seemingly for reasons other than the Plague. Whether this is a good or bad thing remains to be seen. Shops * Johnny Bolton's Shop: Owned by Johnny Bolton, located on Lud's Holm. * Haute Cuisine Restaurant: Staffed by Nigel Lawson, located on Eel Pie Holm (Only in Act I and Survival Mode) * Vending Machines: Found only inside the shelter on Eel Pie Holm. Gallery Concept Art and Posters Garden District Rubble Buildings Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for the abandoned buildings commonly encountered in the District, by Whitney Clayton. Miss Mitsy Pin-Up.png|The Miss Mitsy pin-up found throughout the district. Whitney-clayton-nature.jpg|Concept art of the natrual environment. Whitney-clayton-whitney-clayton-honeybridge-whitneyclayton-final.jpg|Concept art of the honey toll bridge present in earlier builds, by Whitney Clayton. Sarah-hamilton-liars.jpg|A poster commonly found in the District, by Sarah Hamilton. Sarah-hamilton-fatbaby.jpg|A poster encouraging citizens to grow their own food, by Sarah Hamilton. Sarah-hamilton-cookinglady.jpg|A poster encouraging citizens to grow their own food, by Sarah Hamilton. Sarah-hamilton-wartimeposter.jpg|A propaganda poster telling people to keep their sadness out, by Sarah Hamilton. Sarah-hamilton-germanyhassweets.jpg|A poster convincing childten why they should go to Germany, by Sarah Hamilton. Sarah-hamilton-backgroundkidstuff.jpg|Various portraits of children found in the District, by Sarah Hamilton. Duke of Smellington Portrait.jpg|A portrait of the Duke of Wellington. 3D Models Guillaume-mardaga-flowers.jpg|The yellow bushes the player can hide in, by Guillaume Mardaga. Shawn-wiederhoeft-wall.jpg|Various stone ruins found throughout the grasslands of the District, by Shawn Wiederhoeft. Deven-winters-deven-winters-screen05.jpg|Model of a crashed plane, by Shawn Wiederhoeft. Deven-winters-deven-winters-screen03.jpg|Model of a matress commonly found in the ruined houses, by Shawn Wiederhoeft. Deven-winters-deven-winters-horse2.jpg|Model of a toy horse found in some houses, by Shawn Wiederhoeft. Deven-winters-deven-winters-screen02.jpg|Model of a toy train found in some houses, by Shawn Wiederhoeft. Deven-winters-screen07-1.jpg|Model of a toy drum found in some houses, by Shawn Wiederhoeft. Deven-winters-deven-winters-deven-winters-table.jpg|Model of a bench outside of some houses, by Shawn Wiederhoeft. Deven-winters-deven-winters-book1-4.jpg|Model of a couple books found in bookshelves in the houses, by Shawn Wiederhoeft. Environment Guillaume-mardaga-tree-04.jpg|A small test forest, by Guillaume Mardaga. Shawn-wiederhoeft-e4.jpg|The Honey Toll bridge present in earlier versions, by Shawn Wiederhoeft. Shawn-wiederhoeft-e12.jpg|The inside of a house in the District, by Shawn Wiederhoeft. Trivia *The safe houses in this District is the only safe house with its own skybox and also one of the only underground building with a skybox at all. Category:Zones